No Regrets
by Remarkable1
Summary: A Christmas Eve sees Hermione Granger single and mingling with her friends at Grimmauld Place. Circumstances lead her into a steamy encounter with one sexy older animagus and one younger metamorphmagus.


Here we go again! I haven't updated or posted here in a good long while, so third time is the charm posting here and getting it right. This story was written for Smutty_Claus community on LiveJournal. I will be updating Woman Series this month, and posting some new and old stories I've just needed to edit and polish that haven't quite made their way here. In order to respond to reviews, you must have the permission enabled for the author (me) to do so. I welcome any/all concrit. This is a MATURE fic with Teddy Lupin (age 18), Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. If you will be offended by this, hit the back button now! Cheers!

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Stop, Charlie, stop!" she cried, as breathless and amused as the rest of the party-goers the night before Christmas. This was an 'adults only' party, and it had been a long time since the witch had felt this good.

Now that Granger, formerly known as Mrs. Weasley, was single, every eligible wizard in the room was eyeing her.

Charlie sidled up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his bright eyes twinkling with mischief. Hermione didn't stop him. The older Weasley boys had license to flirt with her, but anything further and she drew the line. She was _not_ going to date one of them after divorcing the youngest brother. Thankfully, it had been amicable and there were no hard feelings following that sad, but liberating event.

"How's my niece and nephew doing?" Charlie asked, bumping his hip against her. The dragon tamer reached for a shot Bill had poured for him and knocked it back.

"As well as can be expected," she answered, starting to feel overly warm in the crowded basement kitchen. "Rose didn't make Head girl, but she's so busy with Quidditch I can hardly hold it against her. Molly told me you had a run-in last weekend with a new dragon that no one knew existed."

"Yeah. It's extremely dangerous, but very exciting to work with him."

"It's male, then? You haven't found a mate or nest of eggs?"

"Nah," Charlie replied, choking on another shot while Hermione slapped him on the back. "Merlin, thank you! I swear this stuff gets stronger every time I drink it."

"Or maybe the rumors are true," she smiled, teasing him.

"Rumors? What rumors? I assure you, anything you've heard is probably true."

"Well, just the one the twins are spreading."

"And what's that?" he asked casually, now leaning against the back wall.

Hermione turned to face him, sipping her Butterbeer. "That you can't hold your liquor."

Fred overheard their conversation and jumped right in, nearly spilling his drink on Hermione as he butt in. "It's true! See, Hermione? I do tell the truth sometimes."

Charlie smacked his brother on the arm and sent his drink flying. It landed on Harry's lap, who had been in a deep conversation with his wife Ginny. "Oi! Think you can watch it?" he grinned, extremely happy to have his adopted family all in one spot.

Fred chuckled and took Hermione by the arm, attempting to steer her around the boisterous table but she was having none of it.

"I'm going outside to get some air."

"I'll go with you!" Fred volunteered but Hermione just quirked her lips at him and shook her head.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called out, excusing himself from the table and literally pushing people out of the way to reach his friend.

Hermione stood in the doorway to the stairs, waiting until Harry finally made it over to her. His green eyes looked around the room a few times before they finally settled on Hermione once more.

"Yes? I was just about to head outside."

"Yeah, I heard. Only, could you check and see what Sirius is doing? He is supposed to be the host, and I need to talk to him about finances."

"Really, Harry? You're going to talk shop on Christmas Eve?"

"Well, yeah. I hardly get to see him the rest of the week."

"Sure, I'll check on him. But don't count on him making an appearance if he's in one of his moods."

Harry shook his head a little and looked down. "Well, hopefully he's not moping again. Ever since the Department of Mysteries rescued him from the Veil, he's been in this awful funk and won't talk about it. I was hoping…"

"I am NOT your Godfather's counselor, Harry!" Hermione emphasized, poking him in the chest.

"Ow! And I know you're not, but he _listens_ to you. Please, 'Mione?" Instantly the Boy-Who-Lived cringed, forgetting how much his best friend hated the nickname.

However, Hermione was inclined to let him off the hook, seeing how it was Christmas. She gave him an affirmative and turned, skipping every other stair in her haste to get outside.

' _Why do these events have to be so crowded?'_ she thought, rushing down the long hall and stepping out-of-doors. Instantly, the crisp night air enveloped her body and she breathed in, deeply.

"Oh, this is just what the doctor ordered," she sighed to herself, allowing her mind to wander for a short time. The stars looked incredibly beautiful and bright, so she made a wish. In the next breath she was chastising herself for such a silly little fantasy. It wasn't going to come true, anyway.

Exhaling a final time, Hermione rubbed her hands over her arms, thoroughly chilled without outerwear to protect her from the elements. She quietly went inside and peeked into all of the rooms on the first floor. Sirius wasn't in any of them.

Trying not to get annoyed, she ran up the stairs. Winded, she moved along the hallway and stopped outside the older man's bedroom. She was about to knock when she heard a groan followed by a whispered, "Be quiet! Someone will hear you!"

Telling herself she was too old for eavesdropping, she rationalized it away because she was _supposed_ to be looking for Sirius anyway, so what harm was there in listening for a minute or ten?

"Sirius, I – I can't keep doing this– my father's going to kill me one of these days."

If Hermione could have imitated her old potions professor, her eyebrow would have lifted all the way to the top of her hairline and fallen off from shock. _'What in bloody hell is Teddy doing in Sirius' bedroom?'_ she wondered silently.

"Your father won't know anything if you don't tell him," she heard Sirius plead gently.

"Don't fool yourself. You _know_ he suspects something already. And he'll smell your scent on me the minute I go back downstairs."

"Who says you have to rejoin the party? We can stay right here and have our own little party."

"I don't think this is such a good idea. I better go."

Hermione was caught red-handed with her ear pressed to the door, nearly falling inside when it was opened suddenly by a stunned Teddy Lupin.

"Merlin's balls!" he swore, backing up suddenly only to run into an equally shocked Sirius.

Hermione stayed in the doorway, a blush reddening her face and disappearing into the low-cut neckline and beyond. "I –I'm so sorry. I just came up here to give Sirius a message and-"

"Kitten," Sirius said gently, but with a wariness that marred the effect, "I'm going to pretend you weren't eavesdropping on my conversation with Teddy."

Hermione gulped and nodded, not used to encountering a stony Sirius. "Harry said he needed to talk to you about finances."

"Harry wants to talk about money on Christmas Eve?" he asked rhetorically, intercepting the much smaller witch at the door and pulling her inside.

"I know. I told him it wasn't the time, but he insisted he doesn't get to see you during the week. I'm so sorry I interrupted you two. I didn't know-"

"There's nothing to know!" Teddy interjected, shooting an undecipherable look at Sirius. "We were just talking."

Sirius' sharp eyes seemed to pin the eighteen year old wizard to the wall as he walked forward, trapping him there. "Do you want to fill her in on what we were talking about, dove?"

Teddy gulped and stared at his trainers, trying to edge around Sirius and gain access to the door.

Hermione had seen enough. "I highly suggest we all head downstairs and rejoin the party."

After what seemed an eternity, Hermione heard a wistful sigh come from the dark-haired man. "Alright. Let's go back to the party. But you and I are _not_ finished with this conversation."

The three traipsed back down the length of stairs to the kitchen.

Hermione was troubled, her mind working overtime, trying to figure out what she had just witnessed. Realization dawned, and she stuck her face into the palms of her hands, shaking her wild hair to and fro.

"Um, Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry had broken off from the game of impromptu poker that was now dominating the big table.

She withdrew her hands and pushed her springy hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just – well, never mind. It doesn't matter."

"It does if you're upset about something."

"I'm not upset, Harry, I swear. Sometimes I just wish that I didn't have to be the responsible one all the time."

"Come here," he urged, and embraced her, patting her back as they withdrew to an arm's length. "So many people give me credit for saving the Wizarding world, when all I want is to have a normal life."

The friends smiled at one another. Hermione's gaze flickered to Sirius, the wizard not bothering to hide the fact he was trying to drill a hole in her head from staring so plainly. Harry followed her gaze, connecting the dots between two of the people he loved most in the world.

"It's okay, you know."

"What?" she asked, distracted.

Harry tugged on her sleeve and then lifted a hand to her chin, pulling her face back to meet his own. "I said, it's okay. If you want to go after Sirius, I'll stand by you."

"Harry!" she gasped, yanking her chin from his fingers. "You know I don't-"

"Maybe not," he interrupted with a smirk, "but he does. Fancy you, that is."

"How would you know?" she asked, swinging her head around again and blushing when Sirius gave her a saucy wink.

"It's obvious, 'Mione, ow!" he cried, the other Gryffindor punching him on the arm.

"I've _told_ you a million times not to call me that!"

"I know! I know! Settle down. I was going to tell you that I know, because Sirius told me."

"So how many other people know?" she asked apprehensively. "I really hope this isn't something you two just talk about casually without caring who hears you. It would really hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings."

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed emphatically. He lowered his voice at her reproachful stare. "Of course not. But _he_ wanted to make sure he wasn't stepping on _my_ toes in case you returned his, erm, attentions," he finished lamely.

Hermione's entire face softened at the crestfallen look on Harry's face. Even after all these years, he still cared a little too deeply about what others thought of him. She gave him a hug and he finally smiled into her shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Pulling away, she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Best be having your talk, then?" she suggested, moving away from him.

With a nod and a stretch, Harry intercepted his Godfather and the two wandered off to one side, gesturing every now and then.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and held out her hands to warm them. She felt suddenly chilled, in completely unfamiliar territory. _'Sirius Black fancies me. How … odd? No, it's not odd. I am a grown woman. He looks at just about anything with tits. Or without tits. Or whatever. But he told Harry that he fancies me. How much, I wonder?'_

Harry finished his conversation and went back to the table, rejoining a very drunk Ginny Potter, not to mention the rest of his inebriated guests.

Long arms slipped around Hermione's middle, surprising her, and she resisted the urge to jump.

"Kitten," Sirius purred, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Has my godson given you his approval?"

"You really are obnoxious, do you know that?" she laughed, untangling his arms and shrieking when he pulled her onto his lap on the couch in front of the fire.

"Maybe. But I think you're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"You know damn well what question, little woman," he growled, flipping her sideways so she was cradled half on his lap, half on the couch. His beautiful grey eyes darkened with desire, but he allowed only a thumb to graze her lips.

For a moment Hermione was dumbstruck. Harry was right! Sirius really _did_ fancy her! _'Of course he fancies you, you dolt. It's just such a shock! What am I going to do? And what about what he was doing with Teddy? Am I ready for this? Oh, Merlin!'_

"You're thinking far too much, Kitten," Sirius laughed, tugging her upright but keeping an arm around her shoulder. "It's a party! We're supposed to be having fun."

"Yeah, a party, right," she replied, allowing the flames of the fire to mesmerize her. Would it really be so bad to let this playboy wizard have his wicked way with her? _'Just for one night,'_ she promised herself.

"Accio whiskey!" Sirius called out, uncorking the bottle with his teeth and spitting it over the side of the couch. "Care for some?"

"Charming. And no thank you." Hermione grimaced slightly, a little disgusted with the manly display of piggishness.

"Suit yourself," he grinned back, bringing the lip of the bottle to his mouth and chugging three good swallows.

Teddy crept up behind Sirius during the middle of the third swallow and whispered something into the much older wizard's ear.

Sirius instantly choked and spewed whiskey out of his mouth and nostrils, some droplets making the fireplace hiss and sputter, others landing willy nilly, including all over Hermione's party dress.

"Teddy!" Hermione admonished, climbing off Sirius' lap to pound the spluttering wizard on the back.

The metamorphmagus fell to the floor, laughing and rolling, pointing at the semi-inebriated wizard with glee.

The entire party had come to a grinding halt, all heads turned towards the threesome by the fireplace. Molly Weasley lifted her skirts and bustled over, signaling Tonks and Remus while pointing at their son furiously. "There will be none of that! None, do you hear me? We've had just about enough of your pranks, young man," she scolded, addressing Teddy while checking to see if Sirius needed anything. "Are you alright, dear? Do you need something to drink?"

"Yeah," Sirius croaked and Molly leaned in to hear him better. "Whiskey."

Molly huffed and stood back, placing her hands on her hips. "I think you've had enough Whiskey for one night. Look where liquor's got you, almost choked to death."

The party-goers resumed their activities, although the volume was a little lower than before.

Arthur sidled up to his wife and gently pulled her back toward a counter. "Molly, we're not at the Burrow. Sirius can drink what he likes in his own home," he said softly, right into her ear so only she could hear.

"Well, it's not right. Look at the way he's fawning all over our Hermione. He's old enough to be her father!"

"Hermione's a grown woman who's given us two grandchildren, also nearly grown. I don't think she's trying to upset you on purpose, and Sirius is, well, Sirius. It's time to let her go."

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly sniffed, turning into his robes. "Where has the time gone?"

Meanwhile, Tonks and Remus had pulled their son up the stairs a short way. Hermione couldn't be sure, but with the view she was afforded, it looked as though Teddy was growing angry, Remus placating and Tonks' hair turning ten shades of blue or red every other minute. The wildly changing hair was thankfully one thing Teddy had not inherited, nor his father's Lycanthropy.

Sirius had put his head between his legs for a few minutes and finally sat upright, the blood rushing to his head. He took one look at the witch next to him and drew in a breath of surprise.

"Oh, Merlin, Kitten! I am _so_ sorry!"

In all of the excitement, the whiskey bottle had been upended onto Hermione's chest and soaked over half of her dress. Her lips wobbled a little bit as she lifted parts of her dress and uselessly put them back down onto her soaked skin. She smelled worse than a barmaid's apron, and wanted nothing more than to have a shower and go to bed.

"Here, let me help you!"

"I think you've done enough for one night, don't you?" she countered a bit more sharply than she intended. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to call it a night."

Hermione missed the way Sirius', and then Teddy's, eyes met and followed her up the stairs after she bid her goodnight's to the other guests. Harry and Ginny exchanged smug glances and kept to themselves.

"Fuck, do I stink. Why in bloody hell I even bother to attend these parties is beyond me." _'You go because your friends and family are there, Hermione,'_ her snotty inner voice said. "Shut up," she mumbled, peeling off layers as she climbed the stairs. Normally she waited until she was in her own assigned bedroom, but no one else was in the upper part of the house and she _really_ couldn't stand the way the whiskey-soaked dress was clinging to her skin. "Ugh! This is disgusting!"

Finally, she reached the third floor and was approaching the bathroom when a _'CRACK!'_ of Apparition followed by a wolf whistle caught her off guard. Turning slowly and placing her hands over her bra to cover herself, she put on the sternest look she could manage under the circumstances and bit out, _"Excuse me?"_

Sirius pushed off of the wall he'd been leaning against and strode up to her, not bothering to look the least bit repentant.

"I always knew you were a sexy witch, Kitten, but I never thought I'd ever get a free peep show."

"Peep show?" she shrieked, taking a hand off of her chest to slap the man but remembering her half-naked state and hastily putting it back over her chest again.

"I can help, you know. All you have to do is say the word."

Hermione realized he was entirely serious, the way he was leaning in towards her and the darkened, lustful gaze reclaimed his semi-handsome features.

Suddenly flustered, Hermione started to back up, trying to reach her room and open it without exposing herself further to Grimmauld Place's lecherous host. "Erm, no thank you. I'll manage."

"But isn't that what you've been doing this past year? Simply managing? How boring is that? Let me help, Kitten. I can spice it up for you."

"All I want to do right now is get out of these wet clothes."

"Well, then we have the same goal in mind," he stated boldly, stepping into her personal space and blocking the entrance to her room with one arm.

"What makes you so sure I even want to sleep with you? Don't you have a line of witches banging down your door?"

Sirius hesitated a minute and evaded the first question with an answer to her second. "Yes, but I don't want them. The only witch I've been able to think about is you."

"Oh, please. I bet you've used that line on loads of witches. I'm not eighteen anymore."

"No, you're not. I prefer my women mature and experienced. You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?"

Hermione huffed and tried to duck under his arm but was stopped by his other hand on her bare shoulder.

"Sirius, would you let me shower please? You're about two seconds away from having your bits hexed off."

Finally he relented, removing both of his hands from her vicinity. Instead of looking hurt he simply walked backwards away from her, saying, "When you're ready, you know where my room is. You won't be able to stop it. We were meant to be." And sauntered confidently to his room and shut the door.

Inside her own bedroom, Hermione sighed behind the closed door. _God! How does he know so much about me? I've hardly said two words to him in the past few years._ But she knew. Deep inside, she knew there had always been a mutual attraction, an unspoken flame between them that had never been given a chance to burn. And now this playboy was offering her that chance. Did she _really_ want to mess it up just to spite his arrogant ways? _Who are you kidding, Hermione? You know you want to fuck him, not marry the guy._ With an irritated movement she finished stripping and sat for a very long time under the water until it ran cold, unable to chill the growing hunger in her belly for a night of passion with Sirius Black.

The sounds of party-goers banging up the stairs and saying their collective farewells brought Hermione out of her hidey-hole for half an hour to bid her pseudo family and colleagues goodbye, as well.

Finally, the only ones left in the old house that she was aware besides herself, was Sirius, possibly Remus, Tonks and Teddy, and possibly Harry and Ginny. They often retired to the Black library after gatherings to reminisce or in more recent times, talk business.

For a long few minutes she debated whether to check or just head to bed. She had plans with her parents and children in the morning, and didn't want to feel as if she were only half-there. Chewing her lip, she finally decided to just call it a night and gathered up her nightgown and robe, climbing the stairs quietly.

Hermione tucked herself into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The mature witch wasn't sure what woke her. It could have been her bladder, but after she peed there really hadn't been enough volume to warrant the excuse. Maybe it was the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach?

' _Why do I feel like this? I haven't been able to shake this feeling since…'_ her thoughts trailed off. Realization dawned and she tried to clear her head of the burgeoning thought, but it insinuated itself into her conscious mind and hooked to that feeling like barbed wire with an animal caught in its snare.

' _Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck! Why do I have to be attracted to Sirius, of all the wizards in my life? Why can't it be that nice bloke that hit on me at the Owl post a few days ago? Or one selling love potions door to door? Jesus fucking Christ,'_ she swore silently, now stalking back and forth across the ugly floor as if she were planning to wear a hole in it.

Her teeth worked harder than ever, the poor bottom lip assaulted by her unrelenting ivories. The nightgown she wore trailed slightly behind her, a wedding train of the night heading down a one way track of lust and mutual attraction.

' _I've got to get this out of the way. I can't fucking concentrate as it is. If I shag him and get it over with, I'll be able to focus. Hell, even the kids are starting to notice!'_ Hermione smirked to herself as she opened her bedroom door and started down the hall to Sirius' room. _'I really have been kind of a bitch lately. I'll have to make it up to them.'_

Outside the door in question, she leaned forward to listen once more. At first she thought he was sleeping, but as soon as she pulled her head away a small sound caught her attention and she was quickly riveted to the ancient wood once more.

"Ah, shit, yeah. Just like that," she heard, blinking like it would help her catch the underlying sounds.

"You need to shut up and get back to work."

"I can't help it. You're so-"

"Shh! Quiet! Did you hear something?"

Hermione jumped back and winced at the squeak in the floorboard she landed on, confused as to whether she'd given herself away. _'Was I breathing too loud?'_ Realizing that she was about to be caught eavesdropping _again_ , Hermione turned tail to scamper back to her room when the door to Sirius' room was yanked open and a low, but quiet, "Hermione!" brought her to heel.

Turning slowly, Hermione buried her hands in the folds of her robe and smiled slightly, chewing her lower lip again. "Hi, Sirius. I, um, was going to see if you were still awake, but erm, well, decided not to bother you." She held her breath for a moment, grimacing internally at the partial lie.

Sirius looked behind him and quickly stepped out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind him most of the way. He wore a short, silk Japanese robe that left nothing to the imagination. A prominent tent poked straight out at the witch and she averted her eyes quickly, but Sirius' steely gaze did nothing to comfort.

"Well, I'm awake. Was there something in particular you wanted, or do you make a habit of eavesdropping outside of people's bedrooms?"

Hermione closed her eyes and released her lip, sighing with defeat. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, squealing when Sirius suddenly wrapped his arms around her and bodily lifted her up, cradling her in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded in a strong, quiet voice, beginning to tremble from the close contact.

"Rescuing you from yourself, Kitten. You obviously don't have the guts to go through with what you've been wanting to do, so I'm going to make the choice for you. Lucky for us, we have company tonight."

"What?" she shrieked, irked when he chastised her.

"Be quiet!" he hissed. "Do you want Harry and Remus to come up here?" Slowly, he nodded to the stairs and then to the bedroom, cautiously bumping against the door with his bum and opening it.

Inside the room was dim, lit only by candles scattered about. A figure lay on the king-sized bed, but she couldn't make out who it was. Sirius gently lay her down on the far end and she immediately turned over to get a better look.

"Teddy?" she whispered, beginning to scramble off of the bed.

Sirius stopped her firmly, pushing her struggling body back onto it with his own.

"Sirius Black! I am _not_ going to have sex with Teddy Lupin!"

"You don't have to. But seeing that he was my original guest, he gets to stay. You don't get to crash my own party, Kitten. House rules."

"But I – but he – he's just a child!"

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" Teddy stated boldly, sitting up.

"He's no younger than you were when _you_ lost _your_ virginity."

"How do you know that!?"

"Does it matter? Besides, I think you may change your mind when you see how talented he can be."

"I have no intention of staying long enough to find out."

Her eyes blazed with anger, and Sirius thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, in that moment.

"One kiss. Just one kiss, and if you still want to leave, I'll let you go. But I don't think you'll want to after we do."

"Fine. One kiss, no more," she said, resigning herself to the inevitable. It wasn't that she didn't want to shag Sirius, only that she didn't want to do so with an audience.

Hermione wanted to wipe the fat smirk right off his confident face, but felt herself frozen in place on her knees, face tilted upward as her eyes fluttered closed. She felt as if she were a blushing virgin waiting for her first kiss instead of a thirty-eight year old professional witch with two children at Hogwarts. A minute passed and she squinted an eye open, outraged again to see Sirius' grey eyes twinkling merrily an inch or so from her own. "If you're just going to tease me, by Merlin, Sirius Black I will-"

His sudden embrace caught her entirely off guard. Strong arms clutched her upper body to his lean, partially bare chest. Half lifting, half dragging, the smooth wizard kissed her with a passion Hermione hadn't felt for – well – a really long time. Sirius lay her back on the bed, sliding his forearms to either side so as not to crush her petite form. Their lips moved together, languidly, and only her little sounds of pleasure interrupted the heated embrace.

When Sirius pulled back, he appeared relaxed, but in reality his heart beat ninety miles per hour in his chest. Was she going to reject him?

Hermione felt something melt inside of her with that kiss. The remaining doubts, protests and excuses simply washed away like the ocean's kiss over footprints in sand. She nodded slightly, smiling an invitation to her would-be lover.

Sirius felt his chest loosen with relief. Immediately, his libido rebounded and he examined the heaving breasts of the beautiful witch, puckering beneath the fabric of her robe and nightgown, and proceeded to relieve her of both. His skillful hands met no resistance. In fact, Hermione helped him, divesting herself of the unwanted restriction until she was naked, smiling shyly up at her long-time crush. Having forgotten all about her 'audience', Hermione grabbed Sirius around the waist and pulled him back on top of her, guiding his eager hands to her beautiful, creamy breasts.

Sirius plucked at her puckered nipples, fascinated by their perkiness even after breastfeeding two children. Imagining a suckling babe succoring nourishing milk from her body made him impossibly hard, and he brought his lips down, nipping, sucking and biting gently.

Hermione ran her hands up and down the scarred back under his robe, playing with the gray and black hair, long to the middle of his torso. The waviness really made it quite luxurious and Hermione wanted to simply drown in his sexuality. She pulled the Japanese robe from his shoulders, reveling in his nakedness for the first time.

Sirius kissed up to her mouth, trailing burning love across her cheekbone, over her ear lobe and down the side of her neck, mouthing at her collar bone. One hand insinuated itself between her legs and played, eliciting new levels of sound from the witch beneath him.

Looking sideways out of the corner of his eye, Sirius winked slyly at a wide-eyed Teddy Lupin, who was furiously but quietly manhandling a very stiff cock through loosely-belted trousers. Sirius reached around the top of Hermione's head with his left arm and crooked his finger at the boy, pointing downward and then demonstrating his instruction with a long lick up the witch's neck.

Teddy nodded, waiting for his cue.

Sirius removed his hand from Hermione's soaked slit, shushing her with more kisses when she groaned in protest. Instead he straddled her, handling his cock and smirking at the look on her face. He stroked himself and thrust lightly between her tits, amazed when she pressed them together and thrust her chest up to encompass his impressive girth and length. Slowly, he started thrusting, spitting a few times to speed up the process. A slow, insidious burn started a flame inside of his chest and snaked down into his belly.

' _Fuck Merlin, she's so hot!'_ he thought, unable to believe his incredible luck in bedding the infamous witch he'd lusted after for so long. Any further thought was impossible when she tucked her chin onto her chest as far as she could and flicked out that sweet, pink tongue to catch the tip of his cock every time it made landfall on the far side of her breasts' cocoon.

"Fucking hell, Hermione!" he shouted, remembering at the last minute to erect a strong silencing charm. He could almost hear the groans of disappointment, or possibly disgust, if anyone had been listening. In a distant part of his brain, Sirius prayed his best friend wouldn't crucify him for the sordid threesome's little fun this evening.

Quickly, he motioned behind him and felt the bed shift as their third companion made his move.

Teddy let go of his cock and shed his trousers, not quite believing this wasn't a dream. He was a tiny bit conflicted inside at first with the idea of sleeping with someone he'd grown up with and known as family. But adolescence has a way of asserting an adult's sexuality and the powerful mating urges that go with it. That tiny conflict was hurriedly shoved to the side as soon as he'd seen Hermione's tits. She was fucking gorgeous and had a body to die for.

At Sirius' signal, he practically dove between her legs and lowered his head to the wet, juicy mound before him. Teddy felt her lower body buck in surprise and stiffen, even as Sirius grabbed the witch's tits and thrust harder, murmuring something to her when she struggled and protested. Whatever he said, it must have worked, because soon she was moaning and trying to rock beneath Teddy's tongue.

"This is so wrong, but oh my God, it feels so good! Sirius!"

"You're the sexiest witch I've ever had, Hermione," Sirius breathed, smoldering with the effort of not coming each time the tip of her mouth suckled his cockhead.

"Where did Teddy learn to-" she breathed, eyes rolling slightly under the talented young man's mouth. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"No, you don't," Sirius chuckled, swallowing the laugh as he withdrew from her tits and slid his slick cock over the witch's lips, bucking his hips at the friction. "Suck me, Hermione. I want to come in your mouth," he decided aloud, praying inwardly that she wouldn't push him away. To his surprise, she obliged him, sloe-eyed as she pulled on his hips and allowed him to assume a higher position above her, taking him about halfway before guiding him to pull back.

Hermione dared glance down at the part of the brown, shaggy head going to town between her legs she could see from around Sirius' rapidly thrusting hips. The lad's hands on her thighs, kneading and stroking as if they didn't quite know what else to do, made her wiggle into his mouth. Teddy's tongue more than made up for the lack of finger play down there.

The contrast of a young man eating her out and a much older one fucking her mouth turned Hermione on more than she ever thought possible, shocking herself in the process. She renewed her sucking with fervor, the sound of Sirius grunting above her incredibly erotic. After several long, heated moments he cried out, warning her just ahead of a thick load that she partially swallowed, the rest spilling out of her mouth and trickling down her chin and neck.

"Fuck, Hermione! That was incredible!" Sirius breathed, slumping to the side, instantly kissing her without any hesitation at the taste of himself on and in her mouth. He kneaded her breasts and encouraged Teddy's head with the back of one hand, then grabbed Teddy's wrist and pushed the man's hand onto her mound, demonstrating what else he could be doing while enjoying her taste. When Hermione still hadn't come after another five or so minutes, he grew impatient and rose to his knees, shaking his head once at Hermione's questioning look.

"Budge over," he growled to Teddy, practically pushing him from position and settling himself there instead. When Hermione began to protest he snarled at her, silencing the surprised witch. "Kiss her!" he barked to the young man, motioning up Hermione's body and taking over the task of oral pleasure.

The lad scrambled up the short way to Hermione's head and lowered his face, inches from the witch he'd admired so much while growing up. It was almost a 'deer in the headlights' moment, as their eyes locked. Chocolate brown met hazel-gold and suddenly, Teddy felt extremely self-conscious. It was almost as if – no. He didn't even want to think of her as family, just now. It was wrong to do this to your own family member.

Somehow, performing sexual acts on the older woman was easier when he wasn't looking her in the eye, but now, his nerve faltered and Teddy started to draw back.

Bucking her hips in Sirius' face and grunting as he held them down with a powerful forearm, Hermione let go of the shaggy black hair and grabbed onto Teddy's arms.

"No," she replied breathlessly, in answer to his silent predicament. "Don't think that. Yes, I know what you're thinking, and I've decided that for tonight, and I MEAN just for tonight, you can forget about anything outside of this bedroom. Right here, right now, you have my permission to make love to me."

"H-Hermione –" Teddy stammered, her message only starting to sink in as he allowed himself to be pulled closer to the lovely witch.

"Be quiet and kiss me. Let's just feel tonight. No justifications, no backing out. Besides, you've got a wonderful tongue that with a little practice, will make any witch scream."

The gobsmacked wizard was entirely overwhelmed and taken in by her looks and the husky timbre of her voice. His cock was so hard it was standing flat against his belly. "I want you so much!"

"Then kiss me, and let's make this a night to remember."

Sirius renewed his pleasuring of Hermione's pussy while Teddy kissed the moaning witch, his hands eagerly kneading at her breasts and allowing her to gently correct his touch as their tongues dueled wildly.

"Taste so fuckin' good," Sirius murmured, alternating suckling her clit and sliding his tongue as far inside of the tight witch as he could go. His right hand insinuated itself between her legs and two fingers slid smoothly inside.

"Sirius!" she cried, almost dislodging him when he finger fucked her and sucked her clit in tandem.

"Come for me, Princess. Come all over my tongue."

Something in his words acted like an aphrodisiac. Hermione stiffened, screaming into Teddy's mouth as she came hot and hard over Sirius' fingers and tongue.

Sirius felt his cock stir, beginning to recover from the fabulous blowjob he'd received a short time ago. After he'd licked all of her he could reach, Sirius wiped his face on the bedsheet and pushed the two lovers above him gently apart.

"Turn over, love. I think our boy has a nice, hard cock he'd like to slide into your pretty cunt."

Hermione rose on her knees, the fire in her eyes rivalling only the hottest lovers Sirius had ever experienced. Shooting him a naughty, flirty look, she turned first to Teddy and, looking up at him from under her long lashes, sucked his thick cock into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm," she exaggerated, sliding her wet mouth up and down his shaft as slowly as she could.

"Minx!" Sirius growled, dragging her off of the other wizards' cock and placing her on her hands and knees. He wanted to see Teddy fuck her, hard. Voyeurism was a minor pastime of his, not that he was going to reveal the extent to which he'd gone to watch others in the past.

The moment Hermione lowered herself to the bed and thrust her ass in the air, Teddy was behind her, holding a hip with one hand and fumbling with his cock in the other.

"Easy, boy. She isn't going anywhere," Sirius chuckled. He sat on the edge of the bed, half-turned towards the couple as he stroked his own cock back to life.

Teddy's breath was coming fast and hard as he slid home inside of the tight witch. "Fuck, she feels good!" he breathed, gritting his teeth against the urge to come.

"Tell _her_ , not me. She's the one you're fucking."

"Y-you feel so good, Hermione. I'm sorry, I can't hold back."

"Just fuck me, we've got all night," she reassured, looking back over her shoulder.

"Oh, shit! Shit! Shit!" Teddy yelled, plunging wildly into the hot pussy wrapped around his cock. In under a minute he came, pressing hard against her until the last pulse died away. Slumping slightly over her back, he kissed the curve of her spine and shuddered. "Give me a minute. I can go again."

Sure enough, he was still hard inside of her and the trio waited quietly while Teddy recovered from the intense, initial release.

The fire roared back to life inside of him and Teddy began thrusting again, slowly at first to build up his stamina. Every time Hermione pushed back to meet him he gasped with pleasure.

"Make her come again," Sirius urged, fisting his cock in time to the thrusts.

"How?" Teddy replied, embarrassed he'd had so little experience with witches ever since Sirius had taught him the ways of the flesh.

"Bend over her. Reach around and play with her clit. Pinch her nipples, if you can. It's not all about fucking and getting yourself off. You have to take care of your partner."

Teddy shook his head, unable to comply as his hips took on a mind of their own, jackhammering his cock against Hermione's backside.

"Damn pup. We're going to rectify this later," Sirius grumbled, jumping onto the bed and taking position behind Teddy. "Hold still. If you can't follow directions, we're going to do this my way."

"I can't stop! She feels so fucking good!"

Forcefully, Sirius grabbed Teddy's hips and pressed his hard body against the younger wizard's.

"Hey!" Teddy cried in protest.

"Shut the fuck up. If you're going to shag one of the hottest witches in the wizarding world, you're going to do it properly."

Sirius called for his wand and cast a lubricating spell around Teddy's anus. He squeezed his cock inside, panting when he was all the way in. "Okay," he breathed heavily into Teddy's shoulder, "now, lean over her back and play with her clit. I'm going to fuck your tight little ass and show you how good this can be."

Teddy complied, unable to do anything else with the pressure in his backside hitting his prostate, causing him to see stars. He played with the witch's clit, allowing her to guide his hand until he caught onto the rhythm. Every time Sirius pulled out and pushed against him, his own cock slid in and out of her tight cunt. The pleasure was almost too much to bear, but wanting to give Hermione as much as he was feeling, he applied the new knowledge of how to please her, with vigor.

For long moments, they were lost in the soaring tide of pleasure threatening to break them apart. Hermione's moans became cries and mewls of ecstasy, feeling so decadent and wicked in a way she never could express in her everyday life. When Teddy's cock hit a new angle that was _just right,_ she cried out his name and came, choking his length with soft heat and liquid pleasure.

"Shit, you're hot! Merlin, Sirius, she's coming, oh fuck, I'm coming!" Teddy cried, feeling Sirius speed up and pound his ass until the lad was spent.

Still hard, Sirius pulled out, cleaned himself with his wand and moved an exhausted Teddy out of the way. "Rest for a bit. My turn."

"Sirius, I need to rest, too!" Hermione objected, but he pushed her shoulders back down and growled at her.

"You'll rest when I let you rest, witch. Right now your hot body is going to get my dick off. I've waited too long for you to wait any longer."

Hermione shrieked at him, trying to get up but he held her in place, telling her, "Take it, witch. Feel how fucking much I need you."

Even as she objected, Sirius could feel the lubrication rolling out of her at his dominance. Pushing his own cock inside of her up to the hilt, he groaned at the luxurious decadence that was Hermione Granger. "You're going to come again, for me this time," he said, his voice dropping as he gave her his special treatment. Teddy was going to get a lesson in how to properly fuck a witch and leave her wanting more.

"Watch me," he ordered unnecessarily, as Teddy's eyes were glued to where they were joined.

The instinct to mate with Hermione took over, and Sirius allowed his animal side to take control, reveling in the sound of wet flesh slapping together, sliding through the combined come of his lovers. He had an irrational need to spend himself, to push out the rival's seed and plant his own. He hunched down over her form and applied himself to the task.

Hermione's shrieks blended, discordant, with Sirius' grunts and growls. She gushed twice more over him before the animagus finally allowed himself to come, jerking helplessly as their sweaty bodies ground to a halt.

The trio fell asleep for a short time, wrapped around one another, than woke and ate, showered and rested some more.

Teddy grew bold as his young body reacted to the close proximity of a beautiful witch again and again. He would grow hard, spoon around Hermione's back and slip inside, waking her and Sirius, who pleasured one another in other ways, until he was spent once more. In the wee hours of the morning Hermione slipped from between the two and attempted to sneak out.

Quicker than she could follow, a naked Sirius Black leaped from a lying position and was suddenly blocking the door with his long, lean form. "Going somewhere, kitten?" he smirked, leaning against the door.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, attempting to shove her way past him. "I need to get cleaned up and get some sleep."

"Why? You haven't got anything better to do tomorrow."

Hermione frowned at him. "Actually, I'm supposed to be at my parent's by half ten. My children will be there, and thanks to you two, I'm already going to be knackered. I'm tired, and sore. Thank you for – tonight. I'll never forget it."

"It's not over," he whispered, physically forcing her to back up until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she sat down.

"Sirius, let me go. I need to–"

"You're not going anywhere. I've still got one good hard-on left in me."

"You're such a pig!" she laughed, dropping her clothes back onto the floor. She sighed, allowing herself to be moved further onto the bed.

"Oink," Sirius teased, feasting on her nipples and collarbone, causing the witch to arch her back.

"Damn you," Hermione said half-heartedly, the desire curling in her belly despite the extreme pleasure she'd already endured that evening. Fuck it, she'd raid her potions stores before she showed at her parent's and sleep it off on Boxing Day.

"No rest for the wicked," he countered, easily sliding inside of her.

Sirius made love to Hermione, slow and gentle, at odds with his earlier demanding pace. The noises of their coupling roused Teddy and he simply watched them for a bit, his own organ ready to be of service although he was a bit sore from the friction of so much sex.

Sirius glanced at Teddy and withdrew from the witch. Without a need for words, she allowed Sirius to move into position on his back so she could she straddle him, sinking down until he was fully sheathed within her. Teddy slipped into place behind her, lubricating her back entrance and entering her slowly.

The three sighed, almost in unison, and began rocking against one another, their lovemaking a languid dance that ebbed and flowed until one seemed to be a part of the other.

Hermione had never had two men inside of her at the same time before, and although she was stretched fully, it wasn't painful. The pleasure was intense, sensations overwhelming every sense as she orgasmed softly once, twice, three times over the cocks inside of her.

Her legs weak and feeling breathless, Hermione urged the pair to finish. "Come inside of me. I want both of you. Fuck me, fill me, finish this beautiful night."

Teddy was the first to go, his young restraint not as strong as that of his counterpart. At her glorious words he sped up, humping her hard and fast before coming strongly in Hermione's ass. He withdrew and flopped down onto the bed.

Sirius flipped the witch over and lifted her legs over his forearms, balancing as he opened her wide to his hungry gaze.

"I'm going to fill your hot pussy, witch. You are the sexiest goddamn woman I've ever had. Come for me again."

"I can't, I've given you everything I have."

"We'll see about that," he breathed, starting out slowly and building, his slim hips snapping as the lust grew in his chest, spiraling down to grip his balls with exquisite, pleasurable pain.

Hermione wasn't lying. She physically couldn't come anymore, but she still enjoyed the strong playboy fucking her the way Teddy had. He was extremely fit for an older wizard.

Hermione enjoyed the way sweat dripped down his chest from his nose, black curly hair plastered tight to his skin as he pumped away, determined to give her the last of his everything.

He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his ass, urging his hips forward with her small hands. "Yes, Sirius, fuck me hard. Let go – just let go. Give me all you have."

Words, as an aphrodisiac, were something Sirius was used to using to woo witches. Rarely did he find something as trite as what this woman had said, turn him on so immensely.

"Fucking love you, kitten," he bellowed softly, breaths starting to come in harsh gasps as his hips sped up impossibly fast, the slapping sound the only other than his voice, filling the room.

"And I'll always love you, too," she answered, amazed at how her verbal exchange caused this legendary man to come so hard she thought he'd pulled something at first.

"Awww fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes!" he yelled, his cock barely giving her hungry pussy anything, as he'd come so much already that night.

Finally spent, he collapsed next to her again and when their breathing resembled something akin to a normal pace, turned his head and smoothed a sweaty curl from her face. "Do you? Really love me, that is?" he asked hopefully, and looked so earnest Hermione wished she could tell him what she thought he wanted to hear. Alas, she couldn't lie to him.

"As a friend, yes. I will always love you," she smiled, laying a palm across the top of his.

At first he appeared crestfallen but then his chin came up and he smiled brightly at her. "Want to do this again sometime?" he asked sincerely and Hermione huffed, pushing a pillow into his face as she got up to gather her things.

"No. This was a one-time thing," she answered honestly, gingerly grimacing as she pulled her dirty clothes on her fluid-caked body. "Can I borrow your wand, Sirius? I'm filthy."

"Where's yours?"

"I don't know. Accio my wand," she muttered, relieved when it flew into her hand. "Never mind." She _Scourgified_ herself and dressed, trying not to feel the eyes of her one-time lovers boring holes into her as she did so.

Teddy and Sirius both walked her to the door of the bedroom, unashamed of their nudity. Teddy reached down and placed a tender kiss on her cheek and she smiled softly.

Sirius leaned down and greedily took one last, lingering kiss from her. Pulling back, he toyed with her hair and asked, "Do you regret last night?"

"Not at all. I'll never regret last night. It'll be our little secret."

The two wizards watched Hermione disappear down the hallway to her own bedroom and slowly shut the door, looking at each other.

"What now?" Teddy asked, scratching his head.

"Back to bed, lover boy," he growled. "I'm not through with you."

Teddy grinned and dove for the bed, ready for another round of slap and tickle with his sexual mentor.

Sirius followed and only hesitated once, smiling when he could still smell Hermione's sexual aroma in the air.

"Damn, she was the best, wasn't she, Teddy?"

"Yeah. She sure was. And so are you."

Sirius growled and sprang onto the bed, pinning the youth. "And so are you," he rumbled, biting Teddy's shoulder.

The wheels were already spinning as to how he could try to lure Hermione back to his bed, but he knew deep inside, that the one night was all he'd ever get. And he didn't regret it either. Not one bit.

fin

OF SERVICEPRIVACY POLICY


End file.
